User talk:BlackRoseIXA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkGhostMikel (Talk) 22:21, 30 July 2011 Re: Problems Re: Mobile Savior Gundam DXA Sure, I'd love to see how you end up using them! Advisor Martin 00:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Its easy. You just have to follow instructions. :P - APS You copy and paste that onto your sig page. And fill in the appropriate things. } }} Understand? You don't have to be sorry. Its okay. But sorry, I can't let you have permission since I want to keep my universe separate from anything else,. Otherwise, good luck on what your attempting and I am wishing you the best. Gundam 00S:Crossover. A new suit? Hm, I'm nearly complete with Episode Three so that may be difficult. Do you mean another as in a 2nd mobile suit for him to use, or to replace the E.O.U? Don't worry about it... Something with a menu. We can't explain it. Unnecessary rudeness I don't like how to spoke to me when I accidentally forgot to add Renki in episode 5. There was no reason to demand where she was. A simple "You forgot this character" would've sufficed. In the future, please remember i'm merely human and can make mistakes. Ransac16 03:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Zach Kennedy did you had any idea for me to create an article? Vegito SS3 04:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) can i asked you where the place you find the gundam pic tell me plz!!!!! tell me plz how to put the pics on the Infobox Vegito SS3 05:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mobile Suit Gundam: The Blue Blaze umm can you delete the idiot world article plz Vegito SS3 05:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Vangilis Alright, while I was writing episode nine I had immense difficulty with Vangilis. The only way I could continue was to, for the moment, keep him silent, though he was present during the ending dialouge of Episode 9. As Team Villian already has a superiority complex pilot, and because I plan Charlie and Renki to be the primary rivals of Patrick, (Imagine Devil vs Angels) I ask again to allow me to remove Vangilis while it's not to late to make alterations. Ransac16 01:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End About The Blue Blaze... Re: Random Question Sure, you can uses my page. Andy Prayitno 20:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) As long as they don't get destoyed or changed in any way, GO NUTS!! Also I'm making a Gundam Plutone Type-F. It will be done by Friday. Signed: Mnzombie. Re: Typos Not to sound critical, but i think you ought to spellcheck your articles again. I've detected a number of glaring mistakes from a random selection of your articles. ~ Azkaiel 11:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) lolol...then you ought to slow down, and check, before you post. ~ Azkaiel 18:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Tabs Gundam: Saika Can add Black Rose to the plot, CarlosIXA? RE: You can use them but please portray them to the best of your abilities. Don't try using it, ever since Wikia upgraded their tech, it's been on the fritz. Just do categories, etc. Yeah, sorry about that, I can't really do anything with the Wiki. Just do what you always do. Hey Thanks for the help and everything i see you like .Hack and EVA Series and other series i like so we you will have to help me with my next gundam i am making for Haseo Gundam name Teror Of Death. Thanks for the welcome I hope that this isn't something that's too late, but thanks for welcoming me, anyway. I hope that my story can be posted here soon, though I have a few things to mention first, like it's co-written with a user named F-14 Tomcat Lover on Fanfiction.Net and the original idea for the story was used by someone else. Re: Edit comments Be polite. Being a kid does not excuse you from bad behavior on the Wikia. "Put the motherfucking writer template" is not helpful in the least bit. How would you feel, if you were on the receiving end of the above comment, hmm ? ~ Azkaiel 08:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Not everyone remembers to place the Writer Template. Especially if its a new person. Regardless, it is still not excuse to use such language. VegitoSS3 is not conversant with wikia, as we all have noticed, so a little bit patience/tolerance helps, in making his stay here a pleasant one. I may not be an admin here, but such rude behavior is unacceptable. ~ Azkaiel 17:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanksabunch Thank you CarlosIXA for the welcome, and i will be sure to look to you for any help i need. Rflynn 20:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Asking Thanks Thank you and I will. --The Doctor (''Appointments'') 02:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Question on using canon Mobile Suit, is it possible? Because I was thinking of using ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam for Noriko.--The Doctor (''Appointments'') 03:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What are the Chat Battles? I read their page, but I'm a bit confused. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Ok, but how do they work? Is it like a Arena-type thing where one post one attack, and the other person responds to the attack? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Not too sure about that: My main problem with it, Carlos, is that a majority of the Gundam Fights we've had before Ransac made them a standard set of rules either A: had Wanzer-type units I've yet to make; B: had units from your Evangelion Fanon Wiki; or C: both. Spiceracksargent001 10:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Get back on! Get back on the chat! We have a fight to finish! Rflynn 03:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry. I am sorry for the way our chat fight went Carlos. I will try to be more fair in the future. As you can see on my MK II's page, I have modified it for fairness. I hope you didnt mean some of the things you said, and that you will fight in the future. Rflynn 00:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) What's up? Don't take offense but recently most if not all of your comments on the blogs have been negative one way or another. If your having a bad week that's ok, but please do not bring it onto the wiki where other people can be affected. Also, please refrain from insulting other wikia contritubtors (Grimm for example). It helps nobody and only builds to the frustration. Ransac16 17:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Most people are using http://gundamfanon.chatango.com/ for chats now. It's more convienent. But we're still using the Wiki Chat for Gundam Fights. Also, don't just drop out because someone doesn't respond 2 seconds later... Ransac16 03:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Rent is due (Void) Because of your recent inactivity on the wiki, some people have approached me to ask if they can bring their charectors into Crossover. We were beginning to wonder if you would find it possible to allow the "removal" of your charectors so we can bring in newer cast. Please reply in the next week or we shall consider this being under your consent. Ransac16 02:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) As you saw Pikapi is my best friend. However, he follows me onto every wiki. This website is sanctuary from him. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks a lot with the formatting help. :) GlauG 22:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Did i do good for my first gundam?? Knightwalker591 14:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) My NA-21 Kuro Ikazuchi Gundam, i think looks good but i wanna know if you think it looks good or is missing anything or something it wrong, btw have a nice day golden gundam-san. Re: Did i do good for my first gundam?? Knightwalker591 15:31, May 28, 2012 (UTC) okay the pilot if the leader of my group i like to call "Blackstar". Thanks and Angel Rising Knightwalker591 16:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks my friend made them, however what about the KAT-X152 Arch-Angel Gundam, is the sniper gundam apart of my group. Knightwalker591 14:29, June 4, 2012 (UTC) My Roster of People are getting good you should check out a few like Yuri Roma, Hazama Suzuki or NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam and to the soon to be made NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam Knightwalker591 16:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Which Gundam or MS did you use to fight me in the past. Knightwalker591 01:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Not bad but the NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam can always defeat it even with your giant tray of weapons Banned We have warned you several times to stop plagiarizing other people's work. However you have not done so and with the creation of ALL you have pushed the entirety of the Gundam Fanon Wiki to far. You have, without are explicit permission and without even approaching fellow users over the matter, created a mess of an article that by no means should exist. As this is not the first time you have violated our rights over our own fanon I have banned you for three months. If this happens again after the ban is lifted, it will become permanent. You should know that depending on further user input this may automatically become permanent. Ransac16 20:22, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'll take the sentence, as if I have a say in it, and I'm sorry to everyone I've wronged.